


Enjoy The Show

by immashipdis



Series: Random YouTuber Stories [5]
Category: SepticNate
Genre: Dark!fluff, M/M, attempts at murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immashipdis/pseuds/immashipdis
Summary: I guess Antisepticeye and Natemare? Is there a ship between them? Who knows but here it is! The demons are already dating but Nate and Jack aren't.Warnings: Sounds kinda smutty but it isn't, Attempted Murder.





	Enjoy The Show

-Nate's pov-

"So I just need to read out these lyrics in some type of announcer voice?" I nodded at the slightly shorter man in front of me as he scanned the script. Jack had been the perfect option for this song. His voice would fit so well! "Yeah, it's up to you if you want to mess around with different tones, just stay Irish."

He playfully slapped my arm and I smirked at him. "Can't have any fucking other accent, can I?!" I opened the door to the small sound recording booth and gestured for him to go in before checking that everything was recording.

Giving Jack a double thumbs up, I started the music and he began to say the lines. "GATHER 'ROUND, GATHER 'ROUND!" I grinned at his bombastic arm gestures. He caught my eye and leaned slightly more towards the glass separating us to say his next line.

"KICK YOUR FEET UP AND GRAB SOME POPCORN!" I laughed as he made his voice swoop upwards while raising both of his arms above his head. "OH HOH HOH, LEST WE NOT FORGET!" Jack dramatically lipsynced to the next part. "Enjoy the show!"

The wide smile spread over my face faltered slightly as I thought that I saw him almost...glitch? I shook it off as the light bouncing off the glass and switched off the music. Jack opened the door and stepped out again. "Nice man! I think you nailed that!"

We high fived and walked back downstairs. We decided to play some video games while he was with me and settled on some Mario Kart for the Switch. After an hour of frantically mashing buttons and playful screaming at each other, we flopped back onto the counch, leaving the joy cons on the table.

Jack was staying with me for the next two days before we headed to Pax. He was supposed to be staying with Ethan but there was a family emergency and Ethan had to catch a flight back to Maine. Honestly, it was awesome having the younger man with me as he was so much fun to be around and also brought a bit of joy to my dark house.

I checked the time, seeing 20:00. I decided to make some dinner for the two of us and told Jack that he could keep playing on his own. Heading to the kitchen, I heard a sharp intake of breath. Glancing at Jack I saw that he was holding his head in pain. "Dude, you alright there? Need some water?" He shook his head before running to the bathroom.

'Is he gonna be sick? I should check.' I knocked on the door but got no answer. "Jack...? You need help?" Again, getting no reply, I tried the handle which was locked. "Jack?! Dude, open the door please!" Beginning to panic, I started banging on the door and shouting his name. 'Oh fuck what is he doing in there?!' There was still silence.

Mind instantly plunging to dark places, I sprinted to the kitchen and rummaged around for the bathroom key. "Fuck fuck fuck! Where the hell is it?!" I froze as I heard a loud crash from down the hall and the light flickered out. Cautiously sticking my head around the doorway, a shiver ran up my spine.

The only source of light was from the bathroom door, which was open a small crack. But an almost invisible figure could be just about seen about halfway down the hall. My breath caught in my throat and I inched back into the kitchen. 'Something feels....wrong...'

As quietly as I could, I walked towards the light switch on the opposite side of the room. Reaching towards it, I almost screamed when I heard a creepy giggle from behind me. I snapped around to see the figure of Jack inches from my face. He had his eyes closed and there was something dark on his neck. I noticed that he had gauges in now and his hair was spiked up.

Darting forward to the light, I slammed my hand on it, illuminating the room. "Holy fuck, Jack what are you doing?!" Another creepy giggle erupted from his throat and I could see clearly that the dark substance on his neck was blood. It was like something straight out of a horror game.

Backing away, I stumbled but stayed on my feet. As if it had been some sort of cue, he snapped open his eyes. Now I could clearly see that one of the eyes...weren't normal. The eyeball was matt black and his iris was a toxic green colour. Taking another step away, my back hit the wall and I saw Jack glitch again.

"Jack isn't here right now Nathan. You can call me Anti!" He seemed to glide forward to pin me against the wall. I was shaking with fear yet paralysed to do anything. "And I will call you Mare!" He giggled again and connected our lips. I was shocked and surprised but it didn't last long. 'Mare? As in Natemare?'

A burning sensation in my head caused me to yelp in pain. Anti pulled away and raised a hand to the back of my neck. I barely noticed him whispering something under his breath because of a new pain over my cheeks. It felt like acid was pouring down from my eyes and spilling over my face. Eventually everything went black and I felt my legs give out.

-Anti's pov-

I forced Jack to watch in horror as I stalked the musician through his house. I could feel his skin trembling under my touch as he was kept against the wall with my lips on his. I listened to Jack scream as I managed to finish the incantation to give a demon a vessel. "Enjoy the show Mare?"

Nate's legs buckled underneath him and I watched his eyes turn black, blue tear streaks staining his face. I kneeled beside him as Mare finished taking over. I knew that he would be pleased to have a vessel again. Somehow Nate had held him in for a full year.

I've been weakening Jack to the point where I could control him at will but I knew that my boyfriend had been having trouble. Last time he attempted to hurt MatPat but Nate had taken over too soon. So I helped him!

A low, raspy laugh came from Mare. He grinned sadistically at me, immediately pulling me into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I picked him up. We landed on the couch and I flipped us around, so he was sitting on my chest. "I missed you so much Anti!" He reached up and started biting at my neck as I run my hands over his curvey hips.

Eventually, Mare's excited demeanour had toned down and he was smiling softly at me. I could feel that Jack was very uncomfortable and once again giggled glitchily. He leaned down and rested his head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him.

After a while of quiet talking, Mare started to fall asleep. I gently pushed him off of me and made my way to the kitchen. I headed to the cupboard but was distracted by a rack of knives. I paused, remembering the days when Mare and I would go and have fun.

'I guess we could have some fun while we're together again!' Inside my brain, I could hear Jack yelling profanities at me and telling me no....but I couldn't resist. I grabbed a smaller sized knife and a larger one for Mare then headed back to him.

"Hey, Mare. Wake up. We should go and have some fun!" I shook the older demon awake and handed him the large knife. The evil glint in his black eyes returned. Mare jumped off the couch and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the door and into a nearby alley.

"You know, there's always somebody who gets away. I think we should drop by to finish the job this time!" He led me for a further 10 minutes, keeping to the shadows before we arrived outside a medium sized house. We hid in bushes and Mare pulled out Nate's phone. I shot him a questioning look and he snaked an arm around my waist.

Raising the phone to him ear, he began to speak, feigning panic. "Mat? Mat! You gotta help me! Jack is hurt and I don't know what to do! ...Uhhh he fell down the stairs and hit his head. He's knocked out! Please just come and help!" I realized that he was pretending to still be Nate.

Shooting me a thumbs up, I saw the door of the house open and I giggled quietly. The man was tall and thin with brown hair. He began to walk down the pavement towards the bushes and Mare grabbed him by the back of his jacket, placing the knife to his neck. We dragged him to an alley.

"Look, I don't know what you want but I need to help my friend, he's hurt!" Mare let out a dark chuckle and motioned for me to come forward. "Oh you mean me, Mr Patrick? You see, I'm fine! However you wo-" I was cut off by a huge pain running through my brain.

I could see Mare release Mat and fall to the ground, his tear stains beginning to fade. I stumble over to him and realised what Jack and Nate were doing to us. I let out a scream as the pain became overwhelming. "Mare! No, please Nate! Mare don't let him take over!" I could feel myself getting pushed back and I hugged Mare.

"Anti it's ok, we can do it again some other time. I love you!" He groaned in pain and I felt Jack overpower me. Placing one last kiss on his lips, I stopped fighting, falling limp onto Mare's chest as he whispered "Good show Anti...I enjoyed it..."

-Nate's pov-

I fought Natemare as strong as I could and eventually pushed him back. 'Shouldn't have messed with my friends fucko.' I could finally feel the weight of the Irish male on my chest and opened my eyes to a very shocked Matthew staring at me and Jack lying on the ground. He had the two knives in his hand.

I groaned and weakly sat up, moving Jack's head and making him wake up in the process. "Mat I'm so sorry. Again." He rushed over to me and helped Jack to stand. Jack gripped my hand and pulled me up. "Oh I'm not angry or anything Nate, just happy that you didn't kill me!"

I laughed awkwardly and we headed towards the house. Mat left us to explain to Steph what happened. Jack and I looked at each other, both knowing that we would probably be seeing each other a lot more since our demons are...well, together.

"Nate I don't want things to be awkward between us. They're in love and we can't do anything about that. But we gotta keep them under control." I nodded in agreement. "So are you still wanting to stay at my place?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. There shouldn't be any trouble from Anti, he seems tired." Now that he had said it, I realized that Mare had been at a rest so he was probably exhausted as well. "We're gonna get through it man. And I'm sure that Steph and Mat will help if needed." We smiled and high fived.

We told the Patricks that we were going home and if we needed to call, we would. But it's a mystery as to how we ended up spooning on the couch listening to Enjoy the Show....


End file.
